happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorer Guy
Explorer Guy '''(also known as '''Indiana Jones and formerly unofficially known as Mailman '''before his release) is a character included in Happy Wheels. He was added on July 22nd, 2011, and he was included in v1.45 of the game. The character rides a brown metallic mine cart capable of attaching to the rail item (added on the same day) by holding the spacebar (by default). Explorer Guy is the first character created by Jason, and is also the first character not made solely by Jim Bonacci. The character's attire consists of ripped clothes and a brown fedora, including a gray t-shirt, a pair of brown pants (mostly torn on the right side, making his blue boxers visible), white socks, a single brown shoe on his right foot and a brown satchel. Jason claims that the character is basically a less effective Indiana Jones, whom Explorer Guy highly resembles. Release Hints The Non-Playable Character version of the character was accidentally released on Happy Wheels for only two hours and twenty-nine minutes between 11:26 AM and 1:55 PM EST on May 31st, 2011. Jim addressed that he accidentally put the NPC in and forgot to remove him before publishing, similar to how Lawnmower Man and Pogostick Man's name was revealed. The characters accidental release caused a lot of drama between the Total Jerkface community. First forum thread was made by Petur Darri, he discovered the new character in a level, but the thread was removed due to a picture of the character. People made countless suggestions of what the character would be, and the most popular suggestion was that he would be a '''mailman (due to the satchel and torn clothes that people thought a dog attacked him). The suggestion continued to be the most popular one until Jim Bonacci said on the comments page of his news post that he wasn't actually a mailman. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Lean out of cart *Ctrl - Crouch into the cart *Space - Attach wheels to rails ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Videos Gallery File:Falloff.png|He used to fall off the Stonehenge because he was placed a bit too high in the selection screen. This was later fixed. File:Break.png|The invisible cart glitch. File:Invi.png|Another image of the invisible cart glitch. File:Doom mine.jpg|The scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, where Explorer Guy is based from. File:Minecart.svg|His Minecart. File:Play now explorer.jpg|The Play Now banner for Explorer Guy, displaying his ability to attach to rails. legacy of quezal.jpeg|Explorer Guy in his only featured level: The Legacy of Quezal. Screen Shot 2013-04-03 at 3.58.21 PM.png|Close up of Explorer Guy's head. Screen Shot 2013-04-03 at 3.57.17 PM.png|Explorer guy NPC. Screen Shot 2013-04-09 at 3.45.58 PM.png|Explorer Guy gripping onto a rail. Explorer guy's minecart broken.png|Explorer Guy's Minecart broken. Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 12.23.47 PM.png|A glitch where his body goes through the minecart. Badge-category-4.png|The "Henry the Navigator" badge. Badge-category-2.png|The "Explorer" Badge. Explorer Guy Fedora.svg|Explorer Guy's brown fedora. Glitches * The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on a rail. * There used to be a glitch, where if you broke the mine cart and then restarted the level, his cart would be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you would ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. * Once, most replays with Explorer Guy didn't work; e.g: If you lost your head at the end, you would lose your head at the beginning once you restart. This has been fixed as well. * Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the beginning with no reason. * If you watch long enough in the character selection screen, Explorer Guy will fall off Stonehenge. You will only see this with a certain computer. * When at high speed, Explorer Guy's body can go through the mine cart's sides causing the cart to become unbalanced. * His texture can double, leaving an almost transparent texture for a second if going fast enough. * When attached to a rail, going on a landmine will sometimes do no effect. Trivia * Explorer Guy has the lightest skin out of all the characters, while Lawnmower Man has the darkest skin overall. * If Explorer Guy's legs and arms break, he will eject from his own vehicle. * Explorer Guy is based on fictional character Indiana JonesIndiana Jones on Wikipedia., and his vehicle is based off of the mine cart sceneMine Cart Scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom on YouTube. in Indiana Jones and the Temple of DoomIndiana Jones and the Temple of Doom on Wikipedia.. * Explorer Guy is the first character to wear a hat that isn't a helmet (the second being Santa Claus). * It is fairly hard to get stuck to a harpoon when inside the cart unless holding Shift or Ctrl. * The mine cart has no top speed and, furthermore, is the fastest vehicle without boosts. * Explorer Guy's mine cart is the third heaviest vehicle out of all vehicles. * As of the v1.61 update, Explorer Guy is the only character to share his voice with Segway Guy. * If you are going at high speed and you go over a tiny bump the mine cart will go out of control. * He is often hated by some fans due to the fact that he can't jump. However, many other characters such as Irresponsible Dad can't jump either. He can also be considered hard to control due to his speed and can be hard to get back up if he flips over. ** He is also featured in the lowest rated featured level as well. * The mine cart has faster acceleration when attached to a rail. * When on a rail, your mine cart will often make a clicking sound and spark yellow sparks. *In the Temple of Doom mine cart chase, Indiana Jones uses his left shoe as a brake, setting it on fire. This may explain why Explorer Guy's left foot has a sock, but no shoe. *When the mine cart is attached to a rail, it can push and/or break objects a lot easier. *Holding the spacebar while attached to a rail and then ejecting or dying while still holding the spacebar will cause the mine cart to stay attached to the rail until you let go of the spacebar (if you are still alive). * Harpoons very occasionally go through the mine cart's side. * The satchel will disappear when Explorer Guy gets torn in half or when his torso or pelvis gets crushed. References Category:Medium Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:Jason Schymick Category:2011 Category:Building Blocks Category:Explorer Guy Category:Characters Category:Male